Operation HAIR
by Technomaru
Summary: The Chrome Dome empire have invaded the KND's era so they have to team up with Team Bobobo to save the world and try to stay sane at the same time.
1. bad hair day

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation H.A.I.R.

Hair hunters

Are

Incredibly

Really more evil that evil adults

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA!

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, if I did I'd make more anime references than usual. I also don't own Bobobo-bo bo-bobo, although Mr. Warburton (creator of KND) actually watches the show he says it's way too weird. Also I wanted to do this after I saw Z.E.R.O. so this might contain spoilers to the movie.

Chapter1: bad hair day

Beauty: that pun is so old!

4 months after the F.U.T.U.R.E. operation, Madam Margaret somehow managed to escape the KND Artic base and returned to what used to be St. Rita's Preparatory school for girls in order to re-start the plan to take over the world by turning males into females with the help of her future self but then she accidentally sets the time to 300X and what happens after that is something not for the weakest of heart.

"hey wait, you guys aren't my girl squad, what's going on?" asked the rather frightened Madam Margaret whom is wearing her adult robot suit as she sees hundreds of bald men arriving from the time portal followed by a scarier bald man who is getting his brain sucked out by a creature that is not in view. This man is Czar Baldy Bald 4th of the Chrome Dome Empire, he approaches the frighten girl and says "With my Chrome Dome Empire, this world shall be MINE! Thank you for bringing me here and for a reward… you get a free haircut because after all this world shall rule by my main rule…EVERYBODY MUST BE BALD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Margaret screams so loud it even woke up Numbuh 4 but he ends up going back to bed, sleeping with his stuffed Goku)

the next morning, the Numbuh 1 wakes up and looks in the mirror, he's very disappointed on the lack of hair he has, he rubs his scalp and sadly says "mirror mirror on the wall, who's the baldest of them all…someday…someday." But then a distress signal from moon base and Numbuh 1 asks "if it involves giving Numbuh 101 ice cream, you can forget it!" but then he sees Numbuh 86, with major portions of her hair removed. Numbuh 1 tried to hold in his laughter and he tells her "um Numbuh 86, I got to use the restroom, it cannot wait" and so he dashes to the restroom and laughs so loud it wakes up Numbuh 3 but she goes back to bed, sleeping with her magical girl rainbow monkey. When he returned, Numbuh 86 is furious and said, "You laughed didn't you? Never mind, before me father (Mr. Boss) is about to give Shaunie a haircut, these strange bald men appeared and they started using kung-fu attacks to make me brothers bald as well, and my Dad escaped but was unable to save us in time in a faulty escape pod. I barely escaped and they…will you stop laughing at me! You stupid boy!" and as the other operatives arrive they see Numbuh 86's new haircut and they start cracking up and then she starts crying and Numbuh 1 goes back to "serious mode" and says "sorry to hear about your haircut from heck and this is serious, we got to find out who these bald men are and why are they attacking kids AND adults."

Yeah Numbuh 1, let's send those barbers back to Seville!" says Numbuh 2 but only for Numbuh 5 to dislike that joke and Numbuh 2 then says "umm let defeat those "barber"arians!" and it makes Numbuh 5 groan even more. Numbuh 4 is seen with his Goku doll and Numbuh 3 sees it and says it's cute and Numbuh 4 replies "hey! It's not a doll...it's a action figure and it protects me from, the scary monsters at night…" Everyone looked at Numbuh 4, "Did I hear you right?" said Numbuh 86 laughing. "Hey shut up! At least I have a head full of hair!" yelled Numbuh 4. as Numbuhs 4 and 86 fight, Numbuh 1 interrupts Numbuh 4 and says "don't worry Numbuh 86, we'll go down on a mission to spy on the new foe, find out more about them, and find out how to defeat them!"

And so everyone donned their C.U.T. helmets (Coifs Unable To be cut) but then Numbuh 3 asks "Hey Numbuh 1, where's yo…oh yeah, sorry!" and she fails to see a tear in numbuh 1's eye. And as they land on the ground they see a band of hair hunters from G block attacking kids and adults, they even shaved off Mr. Wink's hair only to reveal those are really horns but they spared Mr. phibb for obvious reasons. They see the KND and about to attack, Numbuh 1 stood in front of the group, hoping to be attacked first but they just run through him and manage to grab numbuhs 3 and 5. as Numbuh 3 is about to become bald, 2 strings attack them and as 3 turns around she sees Numbuh 4 armed with jump ropes as he scares them away (no, the bro with the fro' doesn't appear until later on) while Numbuh 5 is saved when Numbuh 2 kept telling really bad jokes involving hair to the hair hunters. The group surrounds the KND and before the group attacks them, they ended up being saved by Numbuh 86 on her D.O.H. D.O.H. (Decommissioned Operative Hunter Drives On Hydrolics).

A confused Numbuh 1 asks why did Numbuh 86 save them and she replies "we got a update on the so called "follicle fighters" and Numbuh 1 says "it's hair hunters and second they didn't want to attack me for some unknown reason" and then he realized why when 86 shows him a mirror. As they arrived on moonbase, the Numbuh 44 twins have Madam Margaret in custody and Numbuh 4 asks why. Numbuh 362 explains "on her attempt to make a girls only utopia (Numbuh 2 whispers to everyone "I bet she and Numbuh 86 would've liked that" and Numbuh 86 whispers "I heard that hoagie!") she accidentally set the dial to the year 300X and this menace from the future, the chrome dome empire, have set their sights on the hair of the people of our time, they are unstoppable and they attack kids AND adults."

"BUT, there is one force of goodness in the future that fight for the rights of hair, a team of warriors lead by a heroic knight in shining armor, this hair protecting hero's name is…" and then Numbuh 101 and the operative in the spiky purple and yellow hair (due to the fact I have no knowledge of the kid, me and my girlfriend whom it's her birthday today agreed to nickname him "Yugi") interrupts her and Numbuh 101 says "we got the T.I.M.E. machine working (Totally Incredible Machine Enables time retrieval) this machine can summon and return anything and anyone in time, so we'll summon this hero..umm what's his name again? (Numbuh 362 whispers it to him) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is such a funny name, I'll bring him and his band of warriors over!"

and so the machine summons a group of people and Numbuh 1 says " this is gonna be cool, I'm gonna meet warriors from the future" and Numbuh 4 says "pleaseletitbegoku pleaseletitbegoku!". From the mist appears a group of warriors led by a tall man with a huge blonde afro, they look confused at first and then the man introduces himself "call me Bo-bobo, but it's Bobobo-bo BO! BOBO" then the kids start laughing at his name, with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler joining them and "Numbuh 2 asks "who are you 2 guys?" and they put on Halloween masks and says

(Don Patch: I'm Goku! Jelly Jiggler: I'm vegeta!)

then the 2 strange creatures start fighting eachother until Don Patch punches Jelly so hard that he starts bleeding and then he sees that Don's fists when through Jelly and smashed a bottle of fruit punch. Then Bo-bobo starts crying that they're making fin of his name and for some unknown reason he pulls out a guitar and sings a sad song he just made up involving his name and fatty tuna that makes his hair shine. The KND thought they are losing their minds but then a beautiful girl in pink hair tells them "actually, it's their way of being "normal", oh sorry to be rude but let me introduce ourselves, I'm Beauty,

(Numbuh 44: I know you are. Other Numbuh 44: hey I saw her first brother!)

this is Gasser or "Gas-can", this is Suzu, this is Softon, this is Dengakuman, this is Torpedo girl, and those 2 weirdos playing dragon ball Z are Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler and (sees Hatenko as super saiyan Gohan) SINCE WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE!" and Numbuh 2 says "well I noticed him a few minutes ago, and I also noticed he wears a scarf during the summer, what are ya…scarf girl's cousin twice removed from a fashion police jail?" and soon him, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch laugh very loudly and this gets Torpedo Girl very angry that they made a stupid joke and so she rams into them. Numbuh 2 asks why she did that and she replies "well it's because…I'M A TORPEDO" and Numbuh 2 replies "yeah well…WE…ARE…KIDS…NEXT…DOOR!" and he gets rammed into again. Numbuh 3 picks up Dengakuman and hugs him tightly and says "this puppy's huggable!" which makes Dengakuman really happy and blush and he asks if she can be his friend and she nods happily. Numbuh 4 suddenly tries to beat up Suzu, Beauty, and Gasser and yells out "look out everyone! Dirty teenagers just entered moonbase!" "Numbuh 4… they've been here for a few minutes and you just noticed…" said Numbuh 5 while shaking her head. Numbuh 5 thing explains to the 3 why the KND hates teenagers and then Beauty says "there's no way we're like this, we like kids, right Gas-can?" only for Gasser to blush and reply "well I got to admit this kid has such fighting spirit, hey kid, how about I make you even stronger." And then Numbuh 4 pictures himself as Super Saiyan Numbuh 4 and agrees with him but Bo-bobo dressed as Numbuh 4 says "but Suzu is a evil teenager when I first met her, let's defeat her!" only for Numbuh 4 yells out beauty style "why are you dressed like me!" and Suzu yells "but Bo-bobo, I'm a good girl now and I was in the opening of Baka Survivor with Hatenko and umm..the others (Torpedo Girl gets mad at not being mentioned)" Numbuh 362 then says "is anyone else here weirded out by this?"

Numbuh 1 then approaches Bo-bobo and asks "so this so called "knight in shining armor"...is a idiot adult! This is weirder than the time I discovered that Father is my uncle" and then Bo-bobo says "then shouldn't he be called "uncle"? and then Numbuh 1 continued "but since you're an a adult I shouldn't trust you (except for moosk, he's cool)" But then Bo-bobo notices Numbuh 1's bald head and smiles and tells him, how about I do something that will turn your frown upside down and make you trust us?" and then he puts Numbuh 1 in a chair, he shows up dressed like Harry Potter and says "and now lil bro I shall perform my hair magic on your bald plate" and so he pulls out magic hair cuttings and pours them on Numbuh 1's head and says "YOU WILL GROW FOR BO-BOBO!" and then he sings:

Grow, grow, grow your hair

Gently down your knees

Wiggity wiggity wiggity

Get the doo of your dream

And then Numbuh 1's scalp grows extremely brightly until in a "poof" a blonde afro pops up in Numbuh 1's head and then Numbuh 1 looks in a mirror and drops it, he shivers and says "YOU…YOU…YOU……………….GAVE ME HAIR! I FINALLY GOT HAIR! YAHOOOOOOOOOO! (hugs Bo-bobo) YOU ARE AN EXTREMLY COOL ADULT LIKE MOOSK! (give him hair too if you ever see him) but why are you doing this? And then Bo-bobo replies, "it's because I'm just a simple warrior that fights for right, as well as the right to wig out, I know why you sent us, because I was fighting E-I-E-I-O block of the hair hunt troops but then they vanished and this traced to this era, I also agree to help you cool kids fight off this menace but under one condition…(cute face) can I hang with you guys? You're cool!" (Jelly Jiggler, Hatenko, and Don Patch join them as well) then Numbuh 1 says "ok! You're in, umm here are your temporary "Numbuh"

Bobobo-bo bo-bobo Numbuh BO

Beauty Numbuh 111

Don Patch Numbuh Churro

Gasser Numbuh 27

Jelly Jiggler Numbuh nu

Hatenko Numbuh Key

SuzuNumbuh 37

SoftonNumbuh Blabs-a-lot

Dengakuman Numbuh Grilled Tofu

Torpedo Girl Numbuh TORPEDO!

Numbuh 362 (beauty style) THOSE AREN'T NUMBUHS! Let's just call this whole Numbuh thing off!

"Great, now me and Farter will fight off those evil bald guys" said Numbuh 4 and Gasser says "That's Gasser!" Numbuh 3 continues to huggle Dengakuman while Torpedo Girl chases after Numbuh 2, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler for acting dumb. Softon approaches Numbuh 5 and tells her that due to tasting the 4th flavor she has acquired some ancient Blabs-a-lot power and plans to train her to become stronger, Numbuh 5 is delighted because she will need those skills to finally defeat her evil sister Cree.

Then all of a sudden a alert beacon appears and Numbuh 1 sees Lizzie abducted by 2 hair hunters from G block, this makes Numbuh 1 worried but his hair started to glow and says "now that we have new friends and allies…KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!" followed by Bo-bobo saying "BO-BOBO'S BAND OF WIGGINS! WIG OUT!"

Oh it's me, the narrarator from Bo-bobo's world, sorry for being late, hmm what happened here! Oh my... oh my! Well tune in for the next chapter but meanwhile while I'm gonna go get some meds so I can stay focused to this story!

Next Time: KND and Team Bo-bobo versus G Block as well as the rest of the Chrome Dome Empire…but do the adults have ties with them…oh just find out next time!


	2. To lizzie, with love

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation H.A.I.R.

Hair hunters

Are

Incredibly

Really more evil that evil adults

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, if I did, I'd make more anime references than usual. I also don't own Bobobo-bo bo-bobo, although Mr. Warburton (creator of KND) actually watches the show he says it's way too weird. Also I wanted to do this after I saw Z.E.R.O. so this might contain spoilers to the movie. Note, this version of Bo-bobo is based on the anime because of Softon's pink head and the fact that the Maruhage Empire is called "the Chrome dome empire" instead of the "bald empire" like in the manga. This fanfic will also crossover with other animated shows but they will be a secret "nudge nudge, wink wink, saynomore!"

Chapter 2: To lizzie, with love

Beauty: just who is lizzie?

Numbuh 1: she's my girlfriend!

Lizzie Maguire's animated form: leave me out of this!

Last time, Madam Margaret tried to start another girl invasion but accidentally brought the chrome dome empire from the year 300X and soon adults and kids are losing their hair over this invasion…literally! The KND then summon their only hope, a team of warriors lead by the mighty (yet stupid) BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO! Numbuh 1's girlfriend Lizzie Devine was last seen abducted by troops of G block and so they go after her before her pigtails get butchered like pigtails.

As the team arrive on earth they see many adults and kids attacked by hair hunters and as they turn to them, Numbuh 1 is about to attack a bunch of them with his so called "special attack" but then Bo-bobo uses his nose hairs with brush them away and this disappoints Numbuh 1 until he remembers why he is going to G block base and Bo-bobo escorts him there. Numbuh 3 got her hair grabbed by a hair hunter but then Dengakuman pulls out a gun and aims it at the hair hunter's head and tells him "drop the girl or be blown away like her nose" (Numbuh 3 blows her nose) and then the scared hair hunter lets her go but then he fires the gun anyway and out pops confetti and he says "fooled you, your prize is grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!" and then he smacks him in the head with it and tries to offer it to Numbuh 3 but she passes on it but hugs Dengakuman anyway.

Don Patch, Numbuh 2 and Jelly Jiggler are surrounded by hair hunters but then Jelly uses "fist of the wobble wobble: General Jelly Jiggler trampoline" and then Numbuh 2 and Don Patch bounce off Jiggler and bashes the hair hunters. Numbuh 4 is then seen riding on Gasser who is using United Stinkin Jelly Jet Ski except he's supposed to be on Jelly Jiggler and Jelly Jiggler yells "I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE RODE ON!" and then Numbuh 4 is using a staff with boxing gloves on them to knock out hair hunters. The troops kept coming but then Softon tells the others "Everyone, me, Numbuh 5, Suzu, and Torpedo Girl will take care of the hair hunters. Bo-bobo, have everyone take on G block and rendezvous outside when we get Lizzie" Numbuh 1 and Bo-bobo agrees with the plan while Numbuh 3 hugs Dengakuman and Torpedo girl is chasing Numbuh 2, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch while knocking hair hunters away in her way, Jelly Jiggler tried to block Torpedo Girl with his "nu" hanky but it rips through and makes a big hole in his head. As they manage to get to G block base, only for Numbuh 1 to ask "since when did this appear? Is this what barbershops look like in 300X?"

As they see the scary building, Numbuh 3, Dengakuman, don patch, and Jelly Jiggler are afraid to enter but then Numbuh 2 asks them "will they do it for a "Kuki snack"? (a rainbow monkey shaped cookie) the 4 of them beg like puppies, Bo-bobo and Hatenko join them and after they got their Kuki snack they seem delighted and enter, but then they see what looks like a evil bald man with a G on his forehead and make up on. "Hello Bo-bobo, ready for a rematch!" said the evil bald guy. Bo-bobo yells out "so commander Hagen of G block, we meet again! I beat you before and I'll do it again!" but then Hagen summons his troops to surround the heroes. Numbuh 3 and Dengakuman noticed Hagen has makeup on and they decide to "make it better" with their rainbow monkey brand makeup and he ends up looking like a clown which frightens Numbuh 3 and Dengakuman away. Numbuh 1 goes up to Hagen and says "how dare you kidnap my girlfriend, now you're in for it!" and as his new afro glows, Numbuh 1 uses the s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. to smack Hagen's face and as Hagen is about to attack Numbuh 1's new afro, Numbuh 1 pulls out Laura Limpin out of nowhere and she ends up hair hunted. The girl starts crying and Numbuh 1 told her that Hagen and his troops did it and so Laura transforms into her hulk like alter-ego The Big Badolescent and then she grabs a rather frightened Commander Hagen and well I can't type down what she did to him due to excessive violence and when the other hair hunters realise they're next they just tell everyone to leave the fortress as they are gonna blow it up just to save laura, numbuh 1 and bo-bobo the trouble.

Numbuh 1 manages to get Lizzie back and she looks extremely happy and she likes Numbuh 1's new afro and she wants to style it for him but numbuh 1 says the fro makes him powerful as bo-bobo. But then Numbuh 1 forgot about Laura and as she's about to attack him while still in her out of control form, Hatenko used his "fist of the key" to lock her heart for a while.

The group meets up with Softon's group and are about to go back to the treehouse to plan a way on how to send the chromedome empire back to 300X but when they return to the treehouse they see the treehouse redecorated as a salsa party club Bo-bobo dressed like Buster Pointdexter and with Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Dengakuman, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2 and army of hamsters they start sing "hot hot hot" and they partied. Numbuh 1 and everyone else is shocked by this but Numbuh 1 said "for some strange reason, this fro makes me want to wig out….oh we'll plan a anti-hair hunt plan in the beginning of chapter 3…hey guys, wait up!" but then Lizzie shwos up and says "hey Nigie, let's TANGO!" and so as they had a party in the treehouse something incredibly evil awaits them.

Meanwhile, in the mansion of FATHER (whom I don't concider an extremely evil adult ever since the introduction of GRANDFATHER) a meeting takes place involving a partnership between evil adults and the chromedome empire, this alliance is more unholy than numbuh 1's underwear.

"So if you agree to not shave my adult bretheren and co-operate with me, your empire will be twice as powerful and no kid nor what you call a "wiggin" will not be spared from the upcoming genocide of kids and hair!" says Father

"hmmm, I like the way you think, but first we need to determine which of your minions are the strongest now that Bo-bobo has teamed with the KND and destroyed the completely rebuilt G block….i'll shave that hair protecting infidel once and for a…" and as Czar Baldy Bald IV was talking to father over a alliance, 3 teen ninjas, one of them is a 14 year old redhead in glasses, one is a hawaiian 14 year old in a beanie eating fish sticks, and the last one appears to be a smart blonde 14 year old who seems to be afraid of the swans at Father's moat, arrive to give father some news. The redhead says "Mr. Father, you got a package from the Jurai, they said you can have them back" and then they present to Father a huge package and as they open it, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane arrive and the hawaiian teen pulls out a boom box that plays the theme to "Phantasm". The DCFDTL then ask what is going on ever since the last time they encountered Numbuh 1, Czar Baldy Bald IV then says "hey is it true that they actually listen to adults no matter what?" father agrees and Czar Baldy Bald IV smiles evily and says "BE MY MINIONS AND SHAVE YOURSELVES!" and as the Delightfuls pull out razors, father blasts the razors with his fireblast and then Czar Baldy Bald IV whines "aww man, they were actually gonna do it!", Father then yells "LISTEN HERE CHROMEDOME! NO BODY TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THESE KIDS….BUT ME AND MAYBE MR.BOSS!"

Czar Baldy Bald then says "oh ok, I just wanted to have a little fun, so it's agreed, the world shall be ours!" and as the 2 shook on it, the evil adults now merged with the Chromedome empire, however Baldy's agreement is to hold a "Chromedome empire Villan Playoff" a tournament where Villans battle eachother in order to prove to be strong enough to take on the KND and team Bo-bobo. I hope the heroes know what they're in for this time!

Mini story: Numbuh 5's hidden power!

During the rescue mission in G block, Softon tells everyone that he Numbuh 5, Torpedo Girl and Suzu will hold off the other hair hunters. Softon kept getting annoyed that Torpedo Girl grabs his leg and won't let go and she would tell him "my love for you will never die and it's because…I'M A TORPEDO!" so Numbuh 5 grabs her and fires her at a hair hunter dressed like a rabbit. Softon approaches Numbuh 5 and tells her "your aura seems strong, I can feel the presence of the 4th flavor you once tasted, now is the time to extend your potential…someone from your past is about to attack you…right now!" and then Heinrich Von Martzipan is dashing towards Numbuh 5 because he wants revenge on her for the Guatamala incident but then Numbuh 5 gets "Softon eyes" and she shouts "SLOW DOWN!" and points her finger on Heinrich's forehead, the creeped out kid decides to whip her painfully with his licorice whip but notices something's not right, he is then surrounded by shadows and then sees Numbuh 5 and himself on the hand of goddes blabs-a-lot. Numbuh 5 (whom seems to be flashing back and forth into a head that looks like gold ice cream but with a red cone for a hat) tells him "you is standing on the hands of blabs-a-lot, I used my new power to make it look like you were beating me up, I also made up strange creatures just to mess with you" and then "Heinrich sees the band Bow Wow Wow as anthropomorphic candy who perform the song "I WANT CANDY" and starts freaking out. Numbuh 5 then announces and now you will be punish in the name of blabs-a-lot…FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT! IT'S JUDGEMENT TIME BABY!" and he ends up beaten up pretty badly by goddess blabs-a-lot and then covered by bandages by her too.

Numbuh 5 is shocked by this and plans to use this new ability to drive away the hair hunters and to defeat her evil sister Cree once and for all. She thanks Softon and proceed to rendevous with the others in the now destroyed G block base.

Suzu: hey! Don't I ever get a part in this story?

Hey blondie, just be glad you even appear in this story because of how kawaii you are.

Suzu: (blushes) awww you're so sweet, but please put me more into your story.

Umm…I'll see what I can do.

Don Patch: HEY! I DIDN'T GET TO DO ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER OTHER THAN GET ATTACKED BY TORPEDO GIRL…AND I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER AND "(Numbuh 3 uses the vulcan grip on him and he falls asleep)

Umm…thank you Kuki but the strange this is that he has no neck…well see you next chapter and until then…i gotta return this package to Jurai (the box contains Pickles)


	3. THE GREAT VILLAIN PLAYOFF

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation H.A.I.R.

Hair hunters

Are

Incredibly

Really more evil that evil adults

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, if I did, I'd make more anime references than usual. I also don't own Bobobo-bo bo-bobo. Oh in the first chapter I misspelled Mr. Fibb's name, it doesn't matter since the 2 won't participate in this chapter… sorry to you KND and Bo-bobo fans but they won't appear in this special chapter.

Chapter 3: THE GREAT VILLAIN PLAYOFF

Live at the Tony Jay memorial stadium is the Chrome dome empire/ evil adult event of the millennium, THE GREAT VILLAIN PLAYOFF. A fighting tournament that's kinda like the Tenka'ichi Budokai except…it's not. The rules are simple, one or more members of the evil adults will do battle with one or more members of the Hair Hunt troops, whoever wins in one battle with enter the roster of the winners who will take on the KND and team Bo-bobo. Whoever loses well the evil adult member gets a "free haircut" or a Hair Hunter will be sent back to the year 300X. the only ones who don't need to participate are the Delightful Children from down the lane because they are extremely evil and they might creep out the other hair hunters, plus they are the judges of the playoff.

The Delightful Children then ask in unison "can you explain to us what's going on here?" and then Captain Battleship (who appears to be Czar Baldy Bald IV's prisoner for attempting to take over the Chrome Dome Empire, forming a Pomade Empire, and failing to destroy Bobobo-bo Bobobo) says "hey delightfuls, the village of midwich just called, they want their cookoos back!" only for them to look confused at the obscure joke, then the smart 14 year old female teen ninja tells them what it means only for them to get offended and so they get the 14 year old redhead female teen ninja in glasses to sing her annoying theme song really loud and repeatedly and it causes Captain Battleship to bang his recently shaved head against the wall repeatedly. The song's lyrics sound like "Who's that girl? What's her name? Is she cool? Is she lame? Oh, you're talkin' 'bout what's-her-name…"

Anyway, one of our earliest battles are "Toilenator vs. …

And then the Toilenator makes a dramatic entrance in his Toile-terminator armor and yells out "I'm the terror, that flushes at night, I am the I am the port-a-potty that relieves the sports fan. I AM DARKWING…umm I mean…THE TOILE-TERMINATOR! Take that hair hunter!" and as he fires his toilet paper bazooka at the enemy, it turns out to be Knightbrace who yells out "YOU IDIOT! I'M ON YOUR SIDE! And as the match ends, the DCFDTL decide that Knightbrace wins while the toilenator is sent to Father and Czar Baldy Bald IV for his punishment.

The next battle is Chester vs Halekulani, the 2 opponents seem to like money a whole lot but then Chester realizes he has no weapons or powers and then Halekulani uses his "fist of gorgeousness" to cover Chester in cash and turns into a nickel then Halekulani replies "for a minor evil adult, he has more value than the guy with the toiletpaper for a head"

(Toilenator: I HEARD THAT!)

Next up it's Common Cold vs Mean Green Soup Alien. Before Common Cold can fire his snot gun at his opponent, the mean green soup alien blasts him with his weird ray, making common cold crave and eat lots and lots of ochazuke (rice and tea soup) the soup made Common Cold recover from his perpeptual sickness and after he realizes it he says "OH NO! I LOST MY POWERS! YOU TRICKED ME!" and then the creature beats the living snot out of Common Cold and ends up as the winner of this round.

Next up it's Professor XXXL (who now seems to be mutated into a half man/ half jackalope) vs Killalino (the hair hunter with the duck underwear on his head) as Killalino is about to attack, Professor XXXL says "Hey wait a minutes, I don't think I count as a villain on the count that I just want to make the perfect snowcone, I forfeit!" and so the confused DCFDTL just say "Eh…Killalino wins!"

Next up it's those 3 unnamed Teen ninjas (the ones from the last chapter and tortured Captain Battleship) vs the three cultures (Indus guy, Mesopotamian guy, and yellow river) as the three cultures are about to fight the 3 unnamed teen ninjas, yellow river's watch buzzes and he says "Aw man! Get gotta get to our new job at making crepes, we forfeit! We also gotta take Miss Ruby and Infinite Kicker with us too (Miss Ruby and Infinite Kicker were fighting against Cree and Chad and just lost) and so the DCFDTL judge that the 3 unnamed teen ninjas are the winners, the one with red hair and glasses says "We have a name you know, and you still promised our "flaming snot tickets". and then the DCFDTL just say "Just be fortunate you got past OVER's powerful former henchmen...for some reason, OVER didn't participate but oh well."

Announcement: If anyone has information on the whereabouts of OVER and Mr. Boss, please contact Father immediately.

The biggest fight will be one team lead by Kittypoo (Kittypoo, Chocomunchie, and Lemon Fizz), and the other team lead by crazy cat lady (Crazy Cat Lady, Stickybeard, and Mr. Fizz). As the battle began Crazy Cat Lady used "fist of the cat" to cover her right fist with her cats and managed to knock Kittypoo out of the ring only for him to be swarmed with her cats. Chocomunchie was deathly afraid of Stickybeard and when he tripped, Stickybeard managed to catch Chocomunchie and devoured him. Lemon Fizz goes up to Mr. Fizz in his armor and tells him "you can't beat me up because I'm your great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great, grand daughter from the year 300X" while looking cute. Mr. Fizz seemed shocked by this and says "wait a minute, I'm not even married nor do I have kids…yet! " and so he blasts Lemon Fizz out of the ring with a super cherry cola crush attack. The DCFDTL state that team Crazy Cat Lady wins.

Up next comes a strange android that resembles a Teenage Stephen Hawking appears and says "(Stephen Hawking voice) I AM NERDTRON, KIDS CAUSED MY ACCIDENT THAT MADE ME LIKE THIS, I WILL DESTROY CHILDREN…DID I MENTION I HATE CHILDREN?" and soon everyone in the audience and the winners of the fights start laughing at the sound of his voice but then Nerdtron sees another android that resembles a girl in a sailor fuku and glasses who angry shouts in the same tone of voice and Asian accent, "I AM OTAKUTRON, HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY MOTIFF, YOU MUST BE DESTROYED" and when "Otakutron" used the "Fist of the North Star" to tear Nerdtron's chest off, it's revealed that the android is really a robot suit, piloted by Numbuh 101 and Numbuh 86. So they opened up Otakutron and it's revealed to be "the interesting twins from beneath the mountain", Grandma Stuffums (who somehow made it past the finals) says in her German accent "How come you disguised yourselves as a android even thought you're already villains…" and then they replied "(sister) because no one takes us serious and think (brother) we're not as evil as the DCFDTL… (sister) but we'll be back and cause some he... (brother) llo to those who remember us!

Then after the Interesting Twins left the villains then see Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 101 and Cree yells "THEY'RE SPIES! GET THEM!" and so the cheese ninjas appear and before they attack Numbuh 101, he uses the "Lizzie Jutsu" which makes him appear as Lizzie Devine and while the villains are distracted he makes a run for it while Numbuh 86 screams "you stupid boy…save me!" and then Numbuh 101 says " ok, but you better give me and Sector V respect" but then Big Brother blocks the way and Numbuh 101 hits his head with a replica of the "Don Patch hammer" and it somehow knocked him out. Count Spankulot (who also made the cut) appears and is about to "punish" Numbuh 101 but then he pulls out his "Don Patch sword" and it instantly scared away Spankulot because the "Don Patch sword is a leek" and then Numbuh 101 manages to escape using his H.O.V.E.R. board (Hovering Over Villains Easily, Really!) while Numbuh 86 is in the Villain's clutches, her fate will be unknown at the time.

After many battles, the scores tallied up and here are the winners. In the Evil Adults side: Cree Lincoln, Chad Dickson, Big Brother, Cheese Ninjas, Count Spankulot, Knightbrace, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad (Chad gets embarrassed by this), Crazy Cat Lady, Stickybeard (I guess the force is strong in that candy pirate) Mr. Fizz, Grandma Stuffums, and those 3 teen ninjas from the town of Hazelnut (this is the only hint I'll give you of their identity). In the Chrome Dome Empire side: Halekulani, Killalino, Mean Green Soup Alien, InsurmountableWall Man (he made it to the winners group mostly because he ate his opponents), Kodebun, Puppetlad, Katsu, Puckered Lips (who is taking a break from watching tennis), Gump, T500, Kanemaru (with the laser spear like in the anime), stick of yogurt gum, and the robot team of Z-block. The villains are acquired with their own army of hair hunt troops, ice cream men (lesser and elite), teen ninjas, candy pirates, etc.

Czar Baldy Bald IV tells father that is proud of how the alliance is turning but he is one man short of the Hair Hunt group and then he stares at Captain Battleship and pulls out a device that looks like his old pompadour hairstyle but it's actually a modified "yes dear 5000" and places it on his head, Czar Baldy Bald IV then tells the controlled Captain Battleship to join the others for the attack on the KND and Bo-bobo's team tomorrow. Czar Baldy Bald IV then says "It will be a event worth planning and soon, THE WORLD WILL BE OURS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, the Senior Citizen Squad (Lydia, Maurice, Sheldon) are still fighting the Terrible Triplets (Beep, Megafan, and Haou) who look confused because the SCS were in their teenage forms till it wore off. But they were even more worried when the DCFDTL yelled at them "The playoffs ended a hour ago! You guys have been disqualified already!"

Mini Story: I LIED! OUR HEROES DO APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER, HAHA!

The anti-hair hunt party continued at the tree house and then Numbuh 3 showed Bo-bobo her rainbow monkey collection and then she hands one to Bo-bobo and then he says "Hey lil Wiggin in training…wanna see something fun?" she cutely agrees and then he puts her Rainbow Monkey into his afro and it spins around like a blender, and when his afro opens, Rainbow Monkeys that look like everyone in team Bo-bobo and the KND flow out of his afro and everyone grabs the ones that look like them, Gasser is embarrassed because his has a feature that if you press it's button it farts, everyone seems to like theirs, Softon seems amused by his as the monkey's head is shaped like his. Numbuhs 1 and 2 are trying to deny they like their monkeys even thought they secretly like them, Numbuh 4 absolutely hated his until he found out what happens if he presses it's button, it glows gold and has spiky hair and Numbuh 4 smiles and says "YES! A SUPER SAIYAN RAINBOW MONKEY THAT LOOKS LIKE ME!" and then Numbuh 3 tells him that his is cute but then Don Patch and Dengakuman take their rainbow monkeys and make them kiss each other saying things like "Oh Numbuh 3, I really love you from the very start!" this makes Numbuh 4 so embarrassed that he runs away to his room yelling "I HATE THAT STINKIN' SUN GUY!"

362 then ends up with a Rainbow Monkey that looks like her but then Numbuh 1 was Surprised that she was even here and she said that it was because Numbuhs 101 and 86 recorded a secret meeting of the villains and they even held a tournament to gather the strongest ones. Numbuh 86 was captured and Numbuh 101 is missing, so now's the time to get serious and prepare for the so called "attack" Numbuh 101 mentioned to us before his signal was shut down." And so everyone put their Rainbow Monkeys away and planned to counterattack the Evil Adults and the Hair Hunters.

Mini-Mini story: Numbuh 4's heart

After Numbuh 4's embarrassment in the hands of Don Patch, he ends up in his room crying on his bed with the French fries he got Numbuh 3 for X-mas (he never finished eating them). But then a shadowy figure appears in the room and puts it's hand on Numbuh 4's arm and says "Don't Cry Numbuh 4, I understand your feelings about me." Numbuh 4 then pulls out his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and says "I'M ON TO YOU DON PATCH! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME WITH YOUR "PATCHES" ALTER-EGO!" but then the figure turns on a flashlight and it turns out to be Numbuh 3 who says "Numbuh 4! It's only me and besides you know I'm not orange, spiky, insane and smells like old fish" Numbuh 4 blushes heavily and hides under the bed only to see Numbuh 3 who says "don't hide from your feelings Numbuh 4, it's ok and besides…I remembered what happened during the Grandfather incident" and he puts her hand on his and looks into his eyes while he looks into hers. Numbuh 4 then says "Kuki…I…I…I… I LOVE YOU!" and Numbuh 3 looks shocked and then her eyes widen and Smile hugely and says "Aww I love you too Wally, wanna be my boyfriend?" this Makes Numbuh 4 blush heavily and he then says "Y...Y...Y...YES!" and so the 2 blush together and then they kissed and it was for real, it felt like heaven for the 2 but it was cut short when Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler see them, giggle and say "Kuki and Wally, sitting on a tree, K..I...S… umm... do you know how to spell kissing Jelly?" then both of them just laugh at Numbuh 3 and 4 and this makes Numbuh 3 so mad she becomes "Scary Kuki" and pulls out a Fly Swatter and since the following scene is disturbing and violent we cut to Numbuh 4's shocked face he sees what "Scary Kuki" is doing to Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. After she was done, she just cheerfully smiles and Numbuh 3 and 4 continue loving each other and they kissed again, making Numbuh 4 better and then they decide to go with the others but not before Numbuh 3 asks "are those my French fries Wally?"

Next Time: the KND go through Bo-bobo's training to become stronger…while Numbuh 5 goes through more training with Softon.


	4. Matango 2: Electric Bugaloo

Codename Kids Next Door: Operation H.A.I.R.

Hair hunters

Are

Incredibly

Really more evil that evil adults

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, if I did, I'd make more anime references than usual. I also don't own Bobobo-bo bo-bobo. P.S. a "Matango" is a type of mushroom

Chapter 4: Matango 2: Electric Bugaloo

Beauty: THAT'S A RIP OFF OF SOME 80'S DANCE MOVIE AND A JAPANESE MONSTER MOVIE!

Last Time, after the results are in for the great villains playoffs, Team Bo-bobo and Sector V are partying but then Numbuh 326 told them to hold off the party and get to business. Not only that but Numbuh 3 and 4 officially became a couple. But then…

Numbuh 1 picks up a note that reads "Dear Bo-bobo" and then Bo-bobo picks it up and read the rest "wanna know about the big attack on your team…then we of E-I-E-I-O Block will challenge you and information will be your prize. Our battle wasn't settled from last time!" Bo-bobo then tells everyone that E-I-E-I-O block was the last hair hunt troop they fought until all the hair hunters were sent to this time, now they want to finish off what they started. Numbuh 2 points out that they will give them more information on the so called "Chrome dome Empire/ Evil Adult alliance" if they defeat them and then Numbuh 2 asks Bo-bobo and Don Patch a personal question…"can we be Wiggin specialists?" and then Numbuh 3 who has Numbuh 4 handcuffed to her says she wants to be one too" Gassers asks why is Numbuh 4 handcuffed to Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 replies "I dunno but I think Mr. Sun guy, Mr. Jell-o, and Mr. tofu guy are a bad influence on her" and Numbuh 3 turns SD and says "can I be a Wiggin specialist too?" and then Bo-bobo says "hmm…I think you kids should know the secrets of the powerful "super fist" attacks (shinken)" Numbuh 1 asks how and Bo-bobo just turns SD and says "well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore…just kidding! Here eat these magic Shinken Beans" and then Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Dengakuman dance around and say "beans beans, they're good for the heart, the more you eat the more you…", "HEART!" said Numbuh 3 who interrupts them and says "Heart as in I'm showing my love to you Wally! And then Numbuh 4 blushes and they kiss each other again and the operatives just looked shocked and Numbuh 5 says "should've saw that comin' baby! Numbuh 5 should ignore this and continue training with Softon."

But then Torpedo Girl stands in front of Numbuh 5 and says "Why are you constantly hanging with the man of my dreams?" and Numbuh 5 replies "because I need to continue my fist of blabs-a-lot training, besides, I know what you're thinkin' and Softon is a adult so it's not gonna work out." and then Torpedo Girl says "I want to be the only woman in Softon's life and it's because…I'M A TORPEDO!" and before Torpedo Girl is about to attack, Numbuh 5 says "oh…what's that…I think I hear Numbuh 2 telling a joke about how to make a donkey laugh and cry." And then Torpedo Girl angrily shouts "GRRR! NOT ONLY IS HE TELLING A JOKE BUT A JOKE THAT WILL COST US OUR K+ RATING! I'M GONNA TEAR THAT PUNK APART AND IT'S BECAUSE…I'M A TORPEDO! BELIEVE IT!" and then Torpedo Girl attacks a confused Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 snickers and says "sucker!" as she go to her room for training.

Bo-bobo then tells the KND "most fighters from my time are powerful fist masters "shinken masters" my main attack is… a dummy rises from the ground SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!" slashes the dummy with his whip like nosehairs Numbuh 1 sees this and suddenly he says "WOW! I had no idea your weirdness can be lethal...but your nosehairs?" and then Bo-bobo replies "it's because I'm from the Hair Kingdom and even though this is only in the anime but…I can hear the thoughts of hair and since hair are people too, I shall tirelessly defend them by using my own nosehairs in the process... kids are people too and so I shall defend them too" Numbuh 1 feels touched by Bo-bobo's speech but then he notices the "dummy" is moving around and it turns out to be just Jelly Jiggler, hiding in the dummy so he can avoid Torpedo Girl.

Then suddenly Numbuh 2 appears and shouts "hey everyone! When I was fooling around with Numbuh 101's DNA tracker and I made a discovery…ONE OF BO-BOBO'S FRIENDS…IS RELATED TO US!"

"Dun dun duuuuuun!" yelled Numbuh 3. Numbuh 2 puts down the match of Hatenko with Numbuh 3 and then it turns out it's positive, Numbuh 3 was shocked and she asked who is Hatenko's grandfather and so she takes the device and she points it to Numbuh 4 and…HE'S POSITIVE!. Numbuh 4 is extremely shocked at this and then Numbuh 3 jumps into his arms and says "YAY! This is great, now I end up with a future husband and we have a lil baby!" and Hatenko in a baby costume hugs Numbuh 3 and 4 and this creeps out Numbuh 4 till he says "hey wait a minute, isn't Don Patch gonna make fun of me and he sees Don Patch looking sheepish and says "umm actually, the reason why I messed with you which led you to being with Numbuh 3 is because Hatenko wanted me to mess with you so you 2 can be close together and end up becoming Hatenko's future grandparents and then Numbuh 4 says "well at least I finally admitted my feelings to Numbuh 3" Numbuh 3 blushes heavily and says "oh and Hatenko has your eyes, strength and hair but he seems to have my love for (sees Hatenko hugging a rainbow monkey that looks like Don Patch) well that answers everything, and he's as hyper as me"

Bo-bobo then shows up dressed like Donkey Kong and says "this isn't time to be monkey-ing around (Beauty: then why are you dressed like a monkey?) we have to take on E-I-E-I-O block's challenge and develop your super fist abilities… (dresses like Dumbledore) by putting on this magic sorting Afro. He puts it on Numbuh 1 and the afro says "Fist of the Leader!" (Numbuh 1 seems happy about this). Then on Numbuh 2, the afro's reaction was "Fist of the aviator" (Numbuh 2 is happy about it and pulls out the vehicles for everyone to use. On Numbuh 3, the afro says "Fist of the Rainbow Monkey" (Numbuh 3 yells out "YAY!""It was was put on Numbuh 4 "Hufflepuff!" "What! Hufflepuff? That's a wussy house in a wussy wizard school… I wanna go to a military school and be cool!" then the Afro says "just kidding!...Fist of the Rocker!" and then Numbuh 4 gets excited and yells "YES! I RAWK!" and makes up a song that sounds like heavy metal but his only lyric is "fist of the rocker!" but then Numbuh 3 stands in front of him and says "Numbuh 4, if you love me and want to be close to me…can you be a wiggin too?" and she makes really huge eyes. Numbuh 4 can't resist those eyes and while looking with his head down, he says softly "…ok Kuki…I'LL DO IT, but I need to find my inner wiggin and besides, if we don't get together, Hatenko won't exist" and then Numbuh 3 blushes heavily and hugs him heavily but then Numbuh 4 sees Hatenko fading away yelling "you failed to love grandma!" but then Numbuh 4 says "that's impossible! I love Kuki Sanban with all my heart and I love her more than my secret stash of Dolt Cola". Numbuh 3 blushes even more and hugs him even harder after hearing him say that and Hatenko just materializes behind Numbuh 4 and says "Just kidding, besides you need to loosen up and learn how to wig out, me, grandma, and the don can help you! then Jelly Jiggler, Numbuh 2, and Dengakuman are tied to a bungee rope and drops down and Numbuh 2 says "As a friend, I suggest that the way of the wiggins can achieve success over the enemy and look funny while doing it, join us!" and then the 3 chant while pointing at Numbuh 4 "ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US! Heeheeheeheehee" and jump back up. Beauty then says "oh great, like the world needs another wiggin!

Numbuh 2 then says "umm fellas, while I was getting out the vehicles, the DNA tracker pointed out something very shocking, Beauty is actually related to…SOFTON!" as Softon suddenly appears and says "yes it's true! Beauty is my sister" and then Beauty realizes why Softon kept assisting Bo-bobo's team, it was because he was just watching over his little sister and then Beauty runs to Softon and hugs him but Torpedo Girl gets shocked and says "so Beauty is gonna be my sister in law? (dresses in a kimono) dear sister, what can I do in order to getting your favor?" and then Beauty replies "well try to be nicer to Numbuh 2 and his wiggin friends" and then Torpedo Girl gets mad at the idea and then she smiles and says "love conquers all.. .isn't that right Kuki?" and Numbuh 3 nods while hugging a blushing Numbuh 4. Gasser and Suzu show up in Numbuh 2's vehicles and Suzy says " we'll take the c.o.o.l.b.u.s. and a few k.a.r.t.s with us to E-I-E-I-O block and so Bo-bobo and Numbuh 1 end up dressed like Mario and Luigi and ride on k.a.r.t.s to the base and then Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Numbuh 2 are seen riding on a ship that resembles the Millennium Falcon and Beauty yells out "THE FORCE IS STRONG IN THEM!" and so the KND and Team Bo-bobo are riding on the KND vehicles towards the mythical E-I-E-I-O block.

As they see the base for E-I-E-I-O block, it resembles a castle from a fairy tale and then for some strange reason, Bo-bobo and Numbuh 1 are still dressed like the Mario Brothers and this makes Beauty shout "this ain't no game!" meanwhile Numbuh 3 and Dengakuman form a tea party and they have Numbuh 4 tied to his chair, looking really creeped out and Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler are just drinking tea, Numbuh 3 has a mallet in her hand and asks Numbuh 4 "one lump or two?" and then Numbuh 4 just says "umm…Kuki, what are you gonna do with that mallet?" and then Numbuh 3 says "umm to his Don Patch with in case he does anything to you Numbuh 4" and Numbuh 4 asks "then why am I tied to this chair? And she replies while her eyes are big and wide and she looks sad "because I thought you hate tea parties" and Numbuh 4 says "if you untie me, I'll join you, It's a sooper saiyan promise!" and after she unties him, she covers him in hugs and kisses and then Numbuh 2 and a rather blushing Suzu says "can we join this tea party too?"

As the heroes encounter the base, they notice it is surrounded by giant mushrooms, even taller than Bo-bobo, this makes the crew have a urge to eat "pooptake" mushrooms but then the mushrooms grow arms and they rise from the ground and approach the heroes but then Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler starts eating one and they become Mushroom creatures but the one that appears to be the leader says "actually, we're not supposed to do that when people eat us, we are the Matango Soldiers of E-I-E-I-O block and we will prevent you from entering the fort and defeat our masters! Numbuh 4 then yells out "I am not gonna let some un-fun guy push us around!" but then the leader says "they just have to learn the hard way… Toady, send this kid to bed!"

The Matango Soldier then unleashes his "Dream Spores" on Numbuh 4 and it caused him to sleep and the Matango Soldier to view his dream: it shows a shivering Numbuh 4 inside the "Cool Bus" while surrounded in a sea of fire, sitting next to him is Numbuh 86 who appears to stare at him with love in her eyes, this makes him even more nervous, and then he sees Don Patch in a devil costume, roasting Jelly Jiggler on a BBQ grill while saying "WE EAT THE JELLY AND TOGETHER WE BURN…BURN…!" and Numbuh 86 says "save me a drumstick!" and then the Devil Patch says "COME WITH ME, YOU BELONG WITH ME, BURN….BURN…!" and Numbuh 86 laughs demonically while the Toilenator in a cheap devil costume appears in the driver's seat and says "this dream is freaking me out man, why am I even doing here?"

After the leader tells them what dream spores are, they get creeped out after seeing what Numbuh 4 is dreaming on the cap of that Matango Soldier and find themselves outnumbered by the Matango Soldiers. The leader then says "Salutations everyone, I am General Shroom of E-I-E-I-O block and I must not let you pass so you can defeat my masters. PREPARE TO LEAVE THIS ESTABLISHMENT…please?"

And then Don Patch, dressed as a stereotypical rich person is behind Shroom and asks "Shroom my manservant, can you park this Delorean in the "NU" section of the parking lot?" and Shroom says "ok kind sir, I'd be glad to" and proceeds to drive to the parking lot but then he realizes that he's been had and sees the team entering the Castle and shouts "SIRS! HOW DARE YOU PULL A FAST ONE ON ME…ATTACK THEM MY MINIONS!" and soon the mushrooms attack the heroes, Softon ends up surrounded but Numbuh 5 uses her "fist of blabs-a-lot: Jamaican passion to defeat most of them and save Softon. Numbuh 3 tries to snap Numbuh 4 out of his dream spell while Dengakuman and Gasser tries to fend off the mushrooms. Suzu ends up piledrived by the soldiers but then Numbuh 2, riding on Torpedo Girl ram a few and shouts "FIST OF THE AVIATOR! TORPEDO SLAMWICH!" while trying to save her. Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler are now changed into Matango Soldiers and then Gen. Shroom shouts again "WE DO NOT TURN PEOPLE INTO MATANGOS WHEN WE GET EATEN! IT IS DISGUSTING A RUDE! STOP DOING THAT!" but then Bo-bobo gets an idea…

Bo-bobo and Numbuh 1 then prepare for their special Wiggin attack "SUPER SECRET FIST OF NOSEHAIR THE HAMSTER DANCE" and then the song "the hamster dance" plays and then all of the KND's hamsters (including Joaquin) attack the Matangos and devour them, Bo-bobo and the wiggins dress like characters from Hamtaro

Bo-bobo Hamtaro

Numbuh 1 (for some reason he's dressed like Bo-bobo)

Numbuh 2 Oxnard

Numbuh 3 snoozer

Numbuh 4 cappy (hates his costume he just woke up in, but is doing it for Numbuh 3)

Don patch howdy

Jelly Jiggler Dexter

Hatenko jingle (complete with guitar)

Softon Boss (Beauty Screams "why are you joining them?)

After the "Ham-hams" devour the troops, all what's left of General Shroom who just sits on his knees and pleads, "PLEASE…PLEASE…DON'T EAT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" and then Numbuh 1 goes up to him and says "don't worry friend, we wouldn't dream of feeding you to the hamsters" and then General Shroom says "I'm a friend? (teary eyed) ahem, for sparing my life, I will open the gates, have fun and be sure to play safe with my masters (bows to them) and then Don Patch goes up to him and says "well before we leave there is something I wanna do first" and then he puts Shroom's hand on Numbuh 4's face, releasing his dreams spores on him and after Numbuh 4 sleeps, General Shroom's cap shows the following image:

Numbuh 4 ends up in a place that is surrounded with fire and then he sees Don Patch in a Devil costume again but this time he puts on a top hat and starts singing:

Forget Numbuh 3, I got a chick

She'll give you a big red hickey on your neck

It's no use trying to escape, here put on this cape

It's level four on wiggin heck!

You don't like Wiggins I can see

Now will you excuse me I must go out and pee

It's a pay toilet, nothing rhymes with toilet

It's wiggin heck on level three!

Numbuh 4 starts screaming but then an angel that bears a strong resemblance to Numbuh 3 rescues him and she hugs him while on their way to Wiggin Heaven. In the waking world, Numbuh 3 hugs Numbuh 4 after seeing the image of his nightmare and Shroom was amazed that Love can ruin his nightmares but then Numbuh 4 punishes Shroom and Don Patch with her fly swatter again. And then they head off to the entrance to the castle, just what is in the castle? Well it's definitely not gonna be punch and pie in there! Tune in next time to find out and until then…Wig out five times a day for a brighter smile.

"Hey! How come we rarely get mentioned?" Says a rather annoyed Numbuh 362, "yeah, you said I get more scenes too!" says Suzu, and so I explain to them that I need more ideas to add the "blonde bombers" to the next chapter of the story, in fact, Numbuh 362 gets a bigger role in that chapter, is that better? And then Suzu says "what about me? I try my best to be a good character, I'll even date Numbuh 2 if that's what it takes" well I'll try to think about it I promise! And then Numbuh 2 shows up in a tuxedo and says "I'm all yours Suzu!" and she gets embarrassed and says "I didn't mean it literally but you did save me from that Matango Soldier (is then seen dressed like a princess) shall we?" and so the 2 go to A-block base for a date and Beauty screams "I thought it was destroyed and Suzu you're too old for Hoagie!" and then Suzu blushes and says "it's my way of thanking him" and Numbuh 2 says "well I better enjoy this till the next chapter…I see Numbuh 362 enjoying herself" and then she is seen riding the "tilt-a-whirl".


End file.
